


Comfortable people

by flib



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: 600 words of Lardo having feelings, Day Two, F/F, Lardo Week 2018, based on a tumblr post but also my life/friends lives, i love them, lardo has more energy than focus unless she has all the focus, this is a ramble fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 21:07:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14089677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flib/pseuds/flib
Summary: Lardo has never been more comfortable with a person than she has with Camilla





	Comfortable people

Every time Camilla goes away to play incredible tennis Lardo buys another duck themed item of clothing or plushy. Camilla is like ninety percent of her impulse control and her going on roadies usually involves Lardo buying more ducky things or staying in her studio all night. She gets a lot of work done on these studio binges but she also needs three days to recover from them.

Her last sculpture assessment was a short film of her in a rainbow circle skirt which blended together while she spun, shot from above. The skirt was crocheted with many tiny sections of different hues of colours to make a fluid rainbow. It took about three weeks to make and for eleven of those twenty-one days either she or Camilla were on roadies. Five of those days involved crocheting until she couldn’t get her eyes to uncross and the other six were spent complaining to Nursey that her girlfriend had left her while painting her bedroom and patching together a quilt made from soft, threadbare sweatshirts from the thrift shop. She made the quilt weighted so she and Camilla could lie under it during bad anxiety days and take deep breaths.

Every time they were separated she felt like she couldn’t control her manic energy as well as she can with Camilla. There is no one there to help her focus her energy into her management work, written assignments or pieces for classes she didn’t care as much about. Everything still got done but it was usually completed at three am with so much caffeine in her veins that she was her hand fall through the hardwood Haus kitchen table. Sometimes Bitty was up with her doing the exact same thing. 

But when Camilla was home Lardo was settled, comfortable and happy. She liked to work through assignments and read through massive coffee table art books in Founders while Camilla completed her own assignments. Their hands occasionally resting on each other in between sketching anatomy diagrams and typing up art theory. She still felt like there was electricity in her veins sometimes but she was usually able to use it to finish a project left half done three months ago. Maybe it was just Camilla’s encouragement to see a therapist and talk about the energy. Talk about the dozens of unfinished projects on one side of her studio and the projects she’d spent all night finishing because she looked up at dawn and released half the night had finished. Probably because Camilla reminded Lardo to take her pills until she actually did. 

There was nothing more that Lardo loved than walking hand in hand with her girlfriend, sharing earbuds and listening to a podcast that she only half paid attention to. Doing three or four things to share her attention across so she didn’t feel as twitchy as she normally would. It was such comforting activity that they did it every other day when they were both home. It was quality time that they could spend together without needing to talk or think about anything really. Both of them were exhausted most of the time and needed the chill, brain numbing time before they could actually talk or do things. 

The best part of being with Camilla though was waking up early in her bed half under the homemade quilt and kissing her freckled shoulders. The sun shining on the bed and snuggling into the warmth of Camilla’s side and yawning happily. Being awake before they really needed to with enough time to just lay in bed and really relax together was a special treat for when they were both home at the same time. Lardo treasured every moment with Camilla but these mornings had a special quiet, soft feel to them that were especially important.

**Author's Note:**

> I started a new job this week and I am exhausted. This is like my early nursey week fics in that its rambles. I know I'm super behind but unlikely friendship is definitely on its way. other things may come if i get time/get used to working full time. I'm still @butterflyoscoxa on tumblr. comments give me life.


End file.
